Lost Memories
by xXSilver MirrorsXx
Summary: Yusei's friend Yukari has lost all of her memories and now him along with Crow, Jack and Akiza must care for her. But instead of keeping her out of trouble she finds herself into it. Will magical powers or karate help? I sure hope so.  Rating might change


Lost Memories

Summary: Yusei's friend Yukari has lost all of her memories and now him along with Crow, Jack and Akiza must care for her. But instead of keeping her out of trouble she finds herself into it. Will magical powers or karate help? I sure hope so.

Pairings:

Yusei / Yukari

Jack / Carly

Note: I'm sorry about the whole not putting Yusei with Akiza but hey I wanted to see how it came out.

So yeah anyway on with the story!

Who knows maybe he will end up with Akiza.

Story Start:

All I felt was pain and then nothingness is that what it feels like when you die? I hope not it feels very lonely. I hear them the doctors they keep saying that I'll be alright that's wonderful but what was I recovering from I cant remember anything.

Regular POV:

"Yukari can you hear me?" a voice said. It was a deep baritone and it was gorgeous.

She lifted her head slightly and rubbed it. It hurt a lot she meant it stung darn.

"Yuka?"

"Everything that she learned was gone." that voice said. What was he talking about?

"Its strange though that soon as she was hit some red wings covered her." that was an accent she never heard of before.

"Yuka?" she asked. She was in a strange new place and strange but very beautiful people around her.

"We are in new domino hospital." She was hurt and needed to come here but why are they here?

"Yuka."

"Yukari do you remember anything?" the one with violet eyes asked. She shook her head and her purple tresses were held up by a ponytail holder as she pulled it out her hair fell in rivers. It was so long that it spilled over the bed to the floor.

"Yuka?" She asked. So she was named Yukari and she was probably guessing that she knew absolutely nothing.

"6 months we thought you would never wake up." that same accent spoke.

The one with the blue eyes walk out and said something to someone outside.

"Crow you can come in now."

"Yukari your alright!" he yelled. She tilted her head to the side in a cute manner and smiled.

"Yuka."

"What's the matter with her?" he asked the blue eyed one.

"She can only say her name." the boy that had spoken and asked her what was wrong had orange hair with a blue head band that rings on it and a brown jacket with an orange shirt and blue jeans with brown boots. He had brown gloves and a brown side belt that held his cards.

"Yuka." she smiled and slid out the bed and her feet graced the floor. She seemed to wear a hospital gown and the doctor walked in.

"You may escort her home Mr. Jack Atlas. Mr. Yusei Fudo and Mr. Crow Hogan." the doctor spoke as they nodded to him.

"Yuka?" she spoke tilting her head to the side.

"Yusei can you carry her she doesn't have any shoes." The doctor spoke. Yusei stood in front of her and lifted her bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

"Yuka." she smiled and snuggled into his chest. She saw the blush on his face and smiled. She laid her hand on her chest and then fell asleep.

"So Yusei what do we do with her?" Crow asked. He turned around with a look like what the hell do you think we do with her.

"Take her back to our house." Yusei spoke. They walked to the limo and placed her in the long seat towards the back. They all took a seat as the girl stayed asleep.

"So Yusei what do you think happened?" jack asked.

"Well since we finished the dark signers maybe the crimson dragon is trying to tell us something through Yukari." Before they could say anything the house came up and they came to a stop. The man driving the limo opened the door and let them out, crow being first, jack second and Yukari and Yusei last. She was a deep sleeper. They walked into the house and Yusei set her down on the couch and let her sleep.

"She still sleeps like the dead though." Crow spoke.

*2 Hours later*

"Yuka?" she groggily said. The hospital gown was to big for her and it had slipped off the side of her shoulders.

"Yukari your awake." Crow said. She titled her head to the side.

"Here these are your old clothes." She took them and set them on the chair and started to take off the hospital gown. Which inspired a kind of freak out reaction from the guys.

"H-Hey Yukari not here." Yusei stammered. She tilted her head once more and smiled. The hospital gown dropped leaving her in a bra and panties. Their noses gushed out blood.

"Yuka?" she spoke. Her body was just so developed for a 16 year old. She giggled and slipped on the dress that was given to her. It still fit nicely despite the time she was in coma.

"Yea yea." Crow spoke. She giggled and sat back on the chair with her legs crossed and sitting like a statue.

The door opens and in comes Akiza with Carly.

"Yusei can you help me with my physics." she asked. Then she saw Yukari.

"Yukari your awake." she ran and hugged her and of course Yukari hugged her back.

"Yuka!"

"What's wrong with her?" Carly asked. She walked down to Yukari and took off her glasses. She took out her fortune lady light and gave it to Akiza.

"Can you summon this for me?" she asked. Akiza nodded. She activated her duel disk and place fortune lady light on it. The lady appeared next to Carly.

"Fortune Lady Light care to shed some light on the situation present?" she nodded and summoned her light powers showing the scenes before her coma. She saw herself as a dark signer trying to help her and then a orange duel runner and then nothing.

"Carly you were a dark signer?" Crow asked.

"Yes but that's not important. Yukari is amnesiac and due to her accident its gonna take a lot to get it back her memory I mean."

"Carly all the powers are depleted why aren't your cards back to the same.?"

"Because I died to protect my love, I died not to seek revenge but to fall in more in love."

"So what about that mark on her back?"

"Yuka?" she tilted her head again.

*Flash back*

_Yuka walked in Yusei's room to see him lying on top of Akiza's body. _

"_Yusei-kun are you trying to make babies with Aki-Chan?" she asked the distraught teens._

"_No Yuka."_

"_Good because I told you don't make babies, without me here. I want to watch." Now mind you when she said that her mindset is that of a child even before she lost her memory she doesn't know anything about sex or anything so yeah._

*Flashback End*

"Yuka-Desu." she smiled before hugging Carly and Akiza. She stood up and stepped outside.

"Well what do we do Yusei?" Crow asked.

"Well she cant stay out of class so I guess Akiza and Carly can look after her."

*GROAN!*

End chapter 1

I had this on my mind for a little while heheh

School for a person that can speak no memories and just as innocent as can be I wonder what kind of trouble she'll get into.

Read and Review and then send me ideas what you want to happen.

Love ya!

Altaria


End file.
